


Was Not the Separation

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s02e17 Heart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison, purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was Not the Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mary Wollstonecraft.

Madison always envisioned heaven as a library, hell as a twenty-four-seven assault by Fox and CNN and MSNBC simultaneously. Purgatory, she's heard it's hell's waiting room, and she's heard it's hell with a ticket upstairs once you've been smelted, all the impurities burned away.

Purgatory is looking up case after statute after statute after case. Just like life, really. Only less sex, drugs, and rock and roll. Madison didn't do drugs, except alcohol and that not all that often, wasn't really into rock and roll, and hadn't had sex for weeks before Sam, and purgatory's total absence of sex also means a total absence of sexual harassment, so it's a good deal.


End file.
